The invention relates to hydrogenation of polymers and copolymers having ketone groups, and to specific polymers resulting from the hydrogenation process.
Polymers and copolymers having ketone groups are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,916 describes the hydroesterification of 1,3-butadiene polymers and copolymers to add ketone linking groups and ester groups and further describes hydrogenation of these ketone containing polymers with conventional nickel/aluminum catalysts which do not substantially alter the added ketone linking groups and ester groups.